


Мы просто бежим.

by Indigo_deep_blue



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-10
Updated: 2017-06-10
Packaged: 2018-11-12 13:21:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11162694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Indigo_deep_blue/pseuds/Indigo_deep_blue
Summary: Что-то вроде Бонни и Клайд!АУ.





	Мы просто бежим.

**Author's Note:**

> Название - отсылка к фильму "Бонни и Клайд" 1967 г.  
>  _— Куда вы теперь направитесь?_  
>  — Мы никуда не направляемся, мы просто бежим.

Когда Криденс, наконец, сбегает от своей ненормальной мамаши, ему кажется, что теперь все будет хорошо. Когда поезд увозит его прочь из Нью-Йорка, Криденс думает, что теперь-то все только начинается.  
В конце концов, он не уезжает далеко, останавливается в Буффало - и ему нравится город, нравится его крошечная квартирка на чердаке и даже работа в баре. Нравятся новые брюки - наконец-то по размеру - и куртка, которую он покупает на третий месяц самостоятельной жизни: кожаная, короткая, без меха, но все равно красивая и теплая. Нравится есть то, что хочется, баловать себя тем, что никогда не пробовал; нравится готовить не на толпу беспризорников, а на себя одного.  
А особенно нравится то, как отрастают волосы - аккуратными волнами, делая лицо более взрослым и не таким беззащитным.  
Именно тогда он встречает Перси.

Они сталкиваются в магазинчике на углу, недалеко от дома Криденса.  
Он как раз присматривает себе еще одно одеяло: в начале декабря в его комнатушке под крышей становится холодно по ночам. Мужчину, расплачивающегося за сигареты у прилавка, он замечает только когда практически врезается в него, задумавшись о том, сколько нужно отложить с зарплаты за эту неделю, чтобы утеплиться к зиме.  
\- Осторожнее, мальчик, - Криденс прежде всего замечает высокомерный взгляд и ощеривается, расправляя плечи.  
\- Я не мальчик.  
Мужчина с чуть тронутыми сединой висками, в темном добротном костюме и пальто со светлыми отворотами выглядит позабавленным, окидывая Криденса взглядом от ботинок до макушки, хотя для этого ему приходится задрать голову.  
\- Да уж вижу. Извините, молодой человек, что так неосмотрительно оказался на вашем пути, заставив вас оттоптать мне ноги.  
Криденс моментально вспыхивает и утыкается взглядом в пол:  
\- Я... Простите, я не хотел... Я не заметил... Задумался...  
\- Ничего страшного, все в порядке.  
Когда Криденс наконец поднимает голову, мужчина смотрит на него с неприкрытым весельем - и еще чем-то во взгляде, что Криденс не может разгадать. Он кивает каким-то своим мыслям и протягивает Криденсу руку:  
\- Будем знакомы, Персиваль Грейвз.  
Криденс осторожно пожимает сухую, горячую ладонь.  
\- Криденс. Бэрбоун.  
\- Что ж, мистер Бэрбоун, не подскажешь, где тут поблизости можно найти хороший виски?

Вообще бар "Мантия и камень", в котором работает Криденс, весьма неплох - если бы не мистер Геллерт (у него какая-то сложная то ли немецкая, то ли французская фамилия, поэтому Криденс обращается к нему по имени) и его намеки. Криденс, может, и вырос в религиозной семье, но жил не взаперти и не в пустыне, так что отлично представляет, чем могут заниматься двое мужчин наедине, а сальные взгляды хозяина не оставляют простора для воображения.  
Поэтому он ведет мистера Грейвза в английский паб на соседней улице: "У Альбуса" - приличное место, и алкоголь там точно не разбавляют. Криденс намеревается только проводить, но как-то так получается, что он не только оказывается с мистером Грейвзом за одним столиком, но и соглашается угоститься "настоящим ирландским". Их разговор крутится в основном вокруг местных красот, мягкого климата и особенностей близости города к канадской границе. Выясняется, что мистер Грейвз тоже родом из Нью-Йорка, но много путешествует последние годы. Семьи у него нет, родители давно умерли, а друзья живут в разных городах и странах. Он много курит, понимающе прищуриваясь сквозь сигаретный дым, когда Криденс уклоняется от разговора о себе и о своей семье, предпочитая виски откровенности.  
Так и выходит, что уже через пару часов перед глазами у него все расплывается, и мистер Грейвз, кинув на стол несколько купюр и подхватив его под локоть, аккуратно ведет Криденса прочь из паба, чтобы освежиться. Вечерний морозный воздух действительно прочищает голову, и Криденс обнаруживает, что стоит, прислонившись спиной к стене в подворотне, а мистер Грейвз нависает над ним, опираясь ладонями по обе стороны от его плеч. Взгляд мистера Грейвза, горячий и темный, не пугает и не вызывает отвращения, и Криденс только медленно моргает, когда мистер Грейвз целует его - почти кусает его рот, низко и тихо постанывая на выдохе. На улице уже темно, фонари горят только где-то вдали, возле дороги, и мистер Грейвз надавливает ему на плечи, понукая сползти по стене ниже. Он нетерпеливо расстегивает ширинку на брюках, приспускает белье, вытаскивая член, и судорожно выдыхает - видимо, из-за того, что головки касается холодный воздух:  
\- Такой красивый, - мистер Грейвз неожиданно нежно гладит Криденса по щеке, проводит большим пальцем по виску, очерчивает линию челюсти и останавливается на нижней губе, надавливая. - Мой мальчик.  
Криденс вскидывает взгляд, пытаясь сфокусироваться на выражении лица мистера Грейвза, и приоткрывает рот.  
Все заканчивается довольно быстро - мистер Грейвз толкается неглубоко, часто, глядя вниз на Криденса, и закусывает губу, глуша вскрик, когда кончает. Ощущение бархатистой кожи на языке и мягкое скольжение Криденсу даже нравится, а сперма не вызывает отвращения - но он не успевает как следует осознать это все, как его вздергивают на ноги. Мистер Грейвз целует его с такой горячностью, словно и не кончал только что, и Криденс цепляется непослушными пальцами за воротник его пальто, пытаясь ответить на поцелуй, и только сейчас понимает, что возбужден. Мистер Грейвз с легкостью справляется и с его ширинкой тоже, просовывает ладонь в белье Криденса, плотно обхватывая его член, - и Криденс выгибается навстречу движениям чужой руки, почти скулит в поцелуй, кончая меньше чем за минуту. Он откидывает голову назад, пытаясь отдышаться, и перед глазами у него темнеет; последнее, что он помнит, - тихий смешок у виска и ощущение теплых рук вокруг плеч.  
На следующее утро Криденс просыпается в незнакомом месте: в комнате мягкий полумрак из-за плотных штор, а кровать, на которой лежит Криденс, широкая и удобная. У Криденса болит голова, во рту сухо, ему хочется есть и одновременно немного подташнивает, так что он не сразу замечает приоткрытую дверь в ванную. А когда видит, как стоя перед зеркалом в одном только белье бреется мистер Грейвз, воспоминания о вчерашнем вечере внезапно разом обрушиваются на него. Голова начинает болеть еще сильнее, сердце сбивается с ритма, дыхание срывается - но в этот момент мистер Грейвз заканчивает и оборачивается.  
\- Уже проснулся? - он улыбается, вытирая полотенцем остатки мыльной пены, и подходит к постели. Касается губами лба Криденса, целует в закаменевшее плечо и треплет по волосам. - Как самочувствие?  
Криденс хмуро смотрит исподлобья, не понимая, шутит ли мистер Грейвз или проявляет заботу. Тот хмыкает в ответ на недружелюбный взгляд и отходит к шкафу.  
\- Приводи себя в порядок, и пойдем завтракать.  
Криденс проскальзывает в ванную, прихватив по дороге аккуратно сложенную на стуле одежду, и долго плещет ледяной водой в лицо, пытаясь прийти в себя. Когда Криденс, уже одетый, шагает в комнату, он полон решимости прояснить ситуацию.  
\- Мистер Грейвз, я...  
Тот появляется откуда-то сбоку, с длинным синим шарфом поверх очередного темного костюма, обхватывает ладонью за затылок, притягивая к себе и целуя.  
\- Тебе понравилось вчера? - говорит он Криденсу в губы, и тот только тогда понимает, что закрыл глаза.  
\- Мисте...  
\- Зови меня Персиваль. Понравилось или нет?  
Криденс мечется взглядом между сосредоточенно сведенными бровями, абсолютно почерневшими из-за расширенных зрачков глазами и зацелованным, мягким ртом - и кивает, судорожно сглатывая.  
Мистер Грейвз едва слышно стонет в ответ, сильнее стискивает пальцы в волосах Криденса, кусает его за кадык и резко отступает, подхватывая с вешалки пальто.  
\- Идем. Вчера ты показывал мне, где можно выпить приличный виски, - сегодня я поделюсь с тобой знанием о кондитерской, в которой варят лучший кофе в Буффало.

Весь декабрь почти каждую ночь Криденс проводит в квартире Персиваля.  
Утром на шестой день знакомства он наблюдает, как Перси надевает кобуру под пальто и запихивает в карманы патроны к револьверу.  
\- Я уеду дня на три, оставлю тебе ключ, приходи, когда хочешь, - он улыбается, склоняясь лежащему в постели Криденсу, и целует его. - Не скучай.  
Из поездки Перси, пропахший порохом, привозит Криденсу почти такой же, как у него самого шарф, а еще - вкусное вино, подобного которому Криденс никогда не пил; и апельсины, и сыр со странным вкусом, и кулон необычной формы, который Криденс поначалу отказывается надевать.  
\- Мой мальчик, это просто пустяк, - он обхватывает ладонями лицо Криденса и гладит большими пальцами скулы. - Сувенир на память обо мне.  
Криденс после этих слов перестает упрямится и подается к Перси, укладывая голову ему на плечо и выдыхая в шею.  
\- Ты всегда будешь рядом, чтобы я о тебе помнил. Мне не нужны никакие сувениры.  
Персиваль усмехается ему в волосы и крепко обнимает:  
\- Мало ли что.  
Криденс вскидывает лицо и целует Перси, жадно, глубоко, ощущая, как по телу проходит волна жара; он не хочет думать, что когда-нибудь Перси уйдет и его не будет больше в жизни Криденса.

Все катится к черту - или только начинается, это как посмотреть, - незадолго до Рождества, когда мистер Геллерт делает ему замечание, что он стал рассеянным и счастливым.  
\- Ты слишком много улыбаешься, мальчик, у тебя что-то случилось? - Криденса практически перекашивает от этого обращения, но он сдерживается и не огрызается. - Какие-то радостные изменения в твоей жизни?  
\- Просто близость праздников. Люблю Рождество, - он натянуто улыбается и сбегает из тесной подсобки в зал к посетителям.  
Вечером, лежа на груди у Перси и поглаживая его старый фронтовой шрам под ключицей, Криденс рассказывает о случившемся и чувствует, как Перси напрягается. Ладонью на спине он прижимает Криденса к себе сильнее и внезапно спрашивает:  
\- Ты умеешь стрелять?  
От неожиданности вопроса Криденс садится на постели, разворачиваясь к Перси лицом и удивленно улыбаясь:  
\- Нет, конечно.  
Перси кивает и протягивает Криденсу руку, приглашая вернуться в прежнее положение.  
\- У тебя же выходной во вторник? Поедем за город, научу тебя.  
\- Зачем?  
\- На всякий случай.

За два дня до Рождества, когда они с мистером Геллертом проводят небольшую инвентаризацию, тот замечает на шее Криденса пятно засоса.  
\- Шлюха, - шипит он, наступая на Криденса, и в его голосе появляется корявый, гадкий акцент, а бледное лицо с глазами разного цвета походит на лицо безумца. - Я столько ждал, давал тебе время, заботился о тебе. Откуда это у тебя?  
От страха Криденс не может вымолвить ни слова и только тяжело, испугано дышит, глядя на беснующегося начальника.  
Кажется, пощечина становится сюрпризом не только для Криденса, но и для мистера Геллерта: он отшатывается, с удивлением глядя на красный след ладони, проступающий на щеке у Криденса, чем последний и пользуется, выскальзывая из бара на улицу, едва успев прихватить куртку.  
Он бежит всю дорогу до квартиры Перси, забывает, что у него есть ключ и колотит в дверь кулаком. Когда дверь распахивается, Криденс практически падает на Персиваля, не чувствуя, как по лицу катятся слезы.  
\- Помоги… те… Мне… Помоги…  
Перси подхватывает его на руки и относит на постель, отпаивает его водой, потом виски, накрывает своей горячей ладонью саднящее место удара, а тело, трясущееся от нервной дрожи, - теплым пледом, и, выслушав рассказ Криденса, предлагает план.

Когда Криденс на следующий день появляется на рабочем месте, мистер Геллерт улыбается нервно, но радостно.  
\- Думал, ты не придешь.  
Криденс склоняет голову ниже и пожимает плечами.  
\- Мальчик мой, - Криденс стискивает зубы, - прости меня, я вчера погорячился. Ты просто совершенно особенный для меня, понимаешь?  
Криденс напряженно кивает.  
\- Ты такой чудесный, что иногда я просто не могу сдерживаться. Но мне жаль, что ударил тебя. Ты простишь меня?  
Криденс мельком кидает на него взгляд и снова смотрит в пол. Мистер Геллерт мимолетно оглаживает его плечо и подталкивает к залу.  
— Что ж, обсудим подробнее вечером, хорошо?

Перси заходит в “Мантию и камень” около полуночи. Народу много, но к этому времени все посетители уже достаточно пьяны, чтобы не слишком обращать внимание на происходящее.  
Он шагает к барной стойке, за которой мистер Геллерт протирает стаканы.  
\- Виски. Лучший.  
Мистер Геллерт споро наполняет тамблер и ставит на стойку. Перси привычным движением опрокидывает напиток и внимательно смотрит мистеру Геллерту в глаза.  
\- И это лучший? - он презрительно кривится, вскидывая брови. - Дрянь.  
И разбивает стакан о лоб мистера Геллерта.  
Бар будто замирает, Геллерт, подвывая, тянет руки к окровавленному лицу, а Персиваль достает из наплечной кобуры револьвер. Кридес вытаскивает из-под передника свой Кольт и шагает Перси навстречу.

Уже на полпути к Нью-Йорку Криденса начинает колотить.  
\- Почему ты убил его? Мы так не договаривались, - он тяжело сглатывает и пытается взять дыхание под контроль. - Почему ты его убил?  
\- Потому что никто не смеет причинять тебе боль.  
Для Криденса это не аргумент: его мать вбила в него уверенность в том, что право сильнейшего самое непререкаемое, и что взрослые, старшие, более мудрые, более состоятельные или те, кто умеет ими притворяться, или имеют власть, могут ударить, и им за это ничего не будет. Поэтому Криденс продолжает пялиться в лобовое стекло Форда на проносящиеся мимо заснеженные обочины дороги.  
Персиваль сбрасывает скорость и обхватывает левое запястье Криденса, привлекая внимание.  
\- Никто не смеет причинять боль моему мальчику, - он смотрит тяжело, зло, жарко, и нервная дрожь Криденса внезапно перетекает в возбужденную. - Запомни это.

В полупустой квартире на окраине Манхэттена они отсыпаются весь следующий день, а вечером, под Рождество, Перси впервые трахает его.  
До этого они ограничивались тем, что ласкали друг друга ртом или пальцами, поэтому когда во время поцелуя Перси начинает поглаживать его между ягодиц, Криденс напрягается и приподнимается на руках, глядя на Перси сверху вниз.  
Напугавшая его ладонь горячим весом ложится на поясницу, а второй Перси обхватывает его за затылок.  
\- Криденс, я не сделаю тебе больно, ты же знаешь? - Криденс кивает. - И не сделаю того, чего тебе не хочется. Давай попробуем кое-что новое и решим, подходит ли это тебе.  
Рука мягко поглаживает чувствительную кожу, член Перси потирается о его собственный, сам Перси, с растрепавшимися волосами и покрасневшими щеками, всем собой выражает одновременно терпение и страсть. Криденс верит ему, Криденс любит его, Криденс сделает для него все, что угодно. Поэтому он возвращается в поцелуй, без слов позволяя Персивалю делать все, что тот считает нужным.  
Первое проникновение оказывается болезненным, несмотря на то, что на подготовку Перси тратит много времени и вазелина. Впрочем, всякое физическое неудобство перекрывает интимность момента: Криденс еще никогда не был ни с кем настолько близко. Он чувствует давление и растянутость, чувствует, насколько напряжен Перси, его дыхание овевает вспотевшее лицо Криденса, когда они замирают в первый момент, соприкоснувшись лбами. А дальше все смазывается, и Криденс после вспоминает происходившее урывками: глубокие поцелуи, жадные укусы, переплетенные пальцы, прикосновение кожи к коже, стоны, судорожные движения, окончившиеся таким всепоглощающим удовольствием, которого Криденс не испытывал никогда. Он просыпается глухой ночью, обнаруживая, что они свернулись друг вокруг друга, и он упирается макушкой в живот Перси, в то время как тот прижимается лицом к его затылку. Криденс глубоко вдыхает их совместный, ставший привычным, запах и засыпает снова.

Их вторым становится ограбление небольшой заправочной станции, и грабят они не ради денег, а в большей степени для тренировки хладнокровия Криденса.  
Потом случается придорожная гостиница, небольшой продуктовый магазин, большой магазин бытовой техники; они колесят по Среднему Западу, иногда меняют машины, угоняя новые и бросая старые у обочин, ночуют в мотелях. У Перси действительно оказывается уйма друзей, и они помогают достать оружие и боеприпасы.  
Полиция садится им на хвост в апреле, но они постоянно пересекают границы штатов, так что полицейские одного штата не могут преследовать их на территории другого, не имея там юрисдикции, - а Перси владеет техникой ухода от погони виртуозно.  
Первый банк они грабят в июне, в Шермане, Техас, и тогда же Криденс впервые убивает. Один из местных, которых Криденс держит на мушке, пока работники банка запихивают наличку в сумку, выхватывает личное оружие, целясь в Перси, который контролирует кассиров, - и Криденс стреляет, не раздумывая. Мужчине разносит затылок, женщины начинают кричать, а Перси хватает его за руку, и они бегут к автомобилю. Они держатся за руки все время, что едут до заранее подготовленного убежища, а потом Перси до утра обнимает и гладит Криденса по спине, позволяя плакать и утешая не столько словами, сколько интонациями.  
Перси увозит его на юг, и остаток лета и начало осени они проводят во Флориде, в домике на побережье; там же празднуют двадцатилетие Криденса. И именно там он понимает, что их история не закочится хорошо, и что он не испытывает по этому поводу никакого сожаления. В портовом кабаке, где собираются только мужчины - мужчины, которым нравятся мужчины, - Перси учит Криденса танцевать танго и пить ром; а еще предлагает Криденсу не смущаться и уделять внимание другим заинтересованным в нем лицам. Криденс не разговаривает с ним три дня, а потом ночью Перси стаскивает его с дивана, на котором он ночует в знак протеста, целует так, что сбивается дыхание, ведет в спальню и укладывается на постель животом вниз, подкладывая под бедра подушку.  
Перси в принимающей роли оказывается удивительно отзывчивым, и во время оргазма у него такое беззащитное, влюбленное выражение лица, что Криденсу кажется, будто его сердце сейчас разорвется.  
Они больше не ходят в тот кабак, а много загорают, играют в волейбол, ходят в кино, и Перси учит Криденса готовить.

В первых числах октября их деньги подходят к концу, и они возвращаются Буффало, а оттуда едут в Огайо. Криденсу больше не страшно, он чувствует кураж и останавливаться не намерен.  
К концу года на их счету уже семь банков и четыре трупа, в том числе одного офицера; полиция выслеживает их по всему Среднему Западу, их фотографии разосланы во все полицейские участки. Криденс с немного нездоровым весельем думает о том, что было бы, если бы мать узнала, чем он занимается.  
Парагон Банк они решают ограбить на Рождество: есть информация, что там скопилась солидная сумма, а Перси удается достать динамит. Ночью накануне ограбления они долго и медленно занимаются любовью, Перси целует его скорее вдумчиво, чем страстно, перебирает отросшие до лопаток волосы, прикусывает запястье в том месте, где проступают вены. Криденсу кажется, что Перси течет у него под кожей вместо крови, умеет читать мысли Криденса также, как сам Криденс читает его, и нет ничего на свете, что могло бы разлучить их.  
Криденс верит в это даже в тот момент, когда понимает, что отделение банка оказывается ловушкой, а полицейские снаружи по громкоговорителю предлагают сдаться. Перси только криво ухмыляется и подмигивает Криденсу, направляясь к центальному сейфу с динамитом - таким Криденс его и запоминает, опасным и уверенным, с легкой усмешкой на губах и чуть приподнятыми в веселье бровями.  
Когда звучит выстрел и Перси начинает падать, Криденс реагирует мгновенно, он даже успевает подхватить его до того, как он касается пола. Перси дышит с хрипом, на темной ткани костюма крови не видно, но Криденс, прижимающий его к себе, чувствует горячее и влажное. Взгляд Перси еще остается осмысленным, когда он тянется рукой к лицу Криденса и одними губами произносит “мой мальчик”, - а потом стекленеет, останавливается, и Криденс слышит, как его дыхание замирает. Несколько минут он не слышит больше ничего, стоя на коленях и обнимая того, кого любит больше жизни, и только после понимает, что полиция все еще призывает сдаться. Он оглядывается - перепуганные посетители и работники банка смотрят на него кто с ужасом, кто с брезгливостью, но это не имеет никакого значения. Криденс аккуратно опускает Перси на пол, поправляет воротник его пиджака и подхватывает лежащую рядом связку динамита; активирует таймер, быстро запихивает динамит в сумку, которую они приготовили для денег, и идет к выходу из банка.  
Улица снаружи сияет огнями - сегодня канун Рождества, и все окрестные дома украшены гирляндами. Громкоговоритель наконец умолкает, и на Криденса нацеливается два десятка револьверов и винтовок, но он не чувствует страха. Сжимая правой ладонью подаренный Перси кулон, а левой - ручку сумки с динамитом, Криденс делает последние шаги к оцеплению - и считает секунды на таймере, - и ему кажется, что там, за спинами полицейских, в полумраке подворотни, куда не падает свет рождественских огней, опираясь на стену плечом и засунув руки в карманы брюк, едва заметно и терпеливо улыбаясь, его ждет Перси.


End file.
